


The Red Angels, a Familial Gang

by Magical-Robins (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: The Red Angels [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd is a Gang Leader, Mild Blood, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Magical-Robins
Summary: —The Red Angels often makes the news in Gotham. After all, their work to clean up the city is making improvements that haven’t been seen since the rise of the Batman.But, inside the gang, is a very different story.Where one might expect a violent, rude leader, the Red Hood sits instead. He lets his men and women out early, feeds those who can’t afford it, and basically adopted his two teenage lieutenants.—
Series: The Red Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	The Red Angels, a Familial Gang

**Author's Note:**

> It’s late, I’m tired, I hope you enjoy

Jason looks out at the crowd before him, green eyes scanning each person individually. He will not allow failure or danger. They know this, the wary looks in their eyes give it away. 

Still, none of them succeeded, and that act must be punished. Failure in general must be punished if you wish to succeed. 

Had they succeeded, two heads would be lolling around the floor. One with tangled, unhealthily green hair on too-pale skin and one glossy black-haired and blue-eyed. But, no, all that sat as his feet were the rewards of a small scale drug bust and two random men. “Who are they?” He had asked when his men first laid them down. 

“Thomas Carlson, abused his wife and kids. Still alive, like you asked.” Yes, he had been looking forward to having a chat with Carlson since the man’s wife met with one of his people. 

“Lucas Massey, rapist and paedophile. Also alive. The plan seems to be working, sir, it’s getting harder and harder to find men like him around town.” Again, someone Jason had been waiting to meet. Though, he had found out about Massey himself. 

A sharp nod was all the man got in response. Though, mentally, Jason was quite proud of them all. 

He released his men, letting them head home early. He knew most of them had families and people that would want to see them, good for them. When only he and two others were left, he rose from his seat to walk towards the men. 

“Kaitlyn, get the ropes out. William, tie them up.” His two lieutenants were quick to oblige, as always. 

The first, Kaitlyn Malone, had been with him and the Red Angels since the beginning. She joined with the first wave as a scrawny teen after the Red Hood made national news for taking down a drug trade in the narrows. Now, at 18, she worked side by side with him, another hand whenever he needed one, a fun-loving, childish hand. But, still another hand nonetheless. 

Later, William Duran entered the mob scene, climbing the ranks quickly. He had only officially joined a year ago (short in comparison to Kaitlyn’s three) but, he was already proving himself to be useful, even at his young age. A brilliant strategist as loyal as a lapdog, what not to love? Even if he was built like a stick and twice as tall, he was a valuable member of his team. 

By the time William was finishing tying up the second man, they both began to stir. Two sets of eyes flickered awake, focusing in on the bright colour of his helmet. It was likely they knew, he was pretty famous after all. He also was wishing he had gagged them. “I’m Innocent! Let me go! I’ll pay you!” It was always the same with his type. They beg for forgiveness only when they’re caught in a bind. 

“Zip it, Thomas. We both know that isn’t true.” It’s always fun to let one of them just watch while the other is on trial, it’s why he preferred to do this type of thing in groups. “Now, you have a wife and kids, correct?” 

The man nodded and continued to beg, this time for his family. “Yes, yes I do! But, don’t hurt them!” 

“Oh, I won’t. But, you should know by now that lying is bad, Mr Carlson I mean, you say you don’t want them to be hurt but we both know that’s not true. After all, who do you think told one of my women about you beating her at night?” By then, the man’s begging was beginning to get on his nerves. He did the only smart thing in his situation, shoot. 

The body and chair both fell to the ground with a loud thump. He doesn’t hear the bullet leave the man’s thick skull. “Now, Mr Massey, how are we feeling?” He turns his head to look the other man dead in the eyes through his helmet. 

“G-Good. Mr Red Hood, sir.” Jason doesn’t even wait to tell the man off, opting to shoot him quickly and just let him bleed out from the non-lethal wound. 

“Rule number 1, people like you don’t get to call me ‘sir’, it sounds too formal. Only my men and women call me that, and I would never employ someone as low as you. The Red Angels have standards.” He would go on, but the man’s screaming would drown out any witty remark he thought of. 

Thankfully, for Lucas, he could only stand the noise for another minute before ultimately deciding to slit the man’s throat to silence (and kill) him. 

It took him, Kaitlyn, and William over an hour to clean up the blood and bodies. Something like that wasn’t something he made other people do alone, it was a good way to hurt yourself. Plus, no leader should remove themselves from the work of those below them. 

When the sun finally began to embrace the horizon, the three of them were done. “So, you guys up for sushi and a movie?” William was always someone he could trust to separate his work from everything else, almost scarily well. 

“Sounds good to me, I’ll place the order at the usual place. You in, Hood?” Kaitlyn really didn’t even need to ask. He always was willing to hang out with his lieutenants outside of work. They were basically family after how long they’d been working together. 

“Yeah, sure. Should I grab the Burden of Division disk again?” The two nodded, seemingly opposed to the idea of watching something new for once. So what if the two teens were basically his kids along with any other young member of the gang? Jason had the money and resources to take people in and help them. It just so happened that if someone was naturally skilled in a certain area, he was around to offer them a place to put those skills to good use. 

The Red Angels were cleaning up Gotham, and they were pretty damn good at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I could continue this and explains the hand a bit more but that’ll depend on what you guys think. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed ~<3


End file.
